Es Krim
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Bagi Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster itu benar-benar seperti es krim. Warn: a little bit of OOCness, TWT, AR.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Yay~ akhirnya bikin fic GrayLu juga. **

_**Yosh, I will survive~**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Setting: Alternate Reality**

**Warning: OOCness, typos, flashback, alur lompat-lompat, etc.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read. ^_~**_

_**.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**.**_

"Mira _san_, _Strawberry Sundae_-nya satu!"

Lucy Heartfilia meneriakkan pesanannya. Hari ini, gadis yang sangat mencintai roh-roh celestial-nya itu sedang dalam mood yang baik sekali. Hari kepulangan teman-temannya usai mengerjakan misi gabungan dengan tim-tim lain dari Fairy Tail.

"Oke." Mirajane tersenyum manis, "tunggu sebentar, ya, Lucy." Gadis dengan poni diikat melawan gravitasi itu beranjak menuju dapur.

Lucy mengangguk penuh semangat. Akhirnya, rombongan teman-temannya datang. Natsu dan Happy tersenyum cerah melihat Lucy yang duduk manis di meja bar, sudah kembali seperti semula.

"LUUUCY~" Keduanya menerjang Lucy, tangis komikal mengalir deras. "Syukurlaaah…"

Gadis itu memekik antara kesal dan gembira. "Gyaaa!" Didorongnya Natsu menjauh, ditariknya Happy supaya lepas dari lengannya. Meski telah berupaya, ia tahu hasilnya pasti nihil.

Erza menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau sudah sembuh, Lucy?"

Lucy mengangguk. Menyerah pasrah pada Natsu dan Happy yang justru mengetatkan pelukan masing-masing. Senyumnya melebar.

"Tch. Aku kira ada apa berisik seperti ini…" Gray yang duduk di samping Lucy memutar kursinya, membelakangi meja bar, "ternyata kalian sudah pulang."

"_Okaeri, Minna,"_ sapa Mirajane ramah, ia membawakan segelas es krim pesanan Lucy serta minuman untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya yang baru saja pulang.

"_Tadaima_, Mira _Nee_!" balas Lisanna riang.

Masih menggelayuti Lucy, Natsu menyambar segelas air es yang dibawakan Mirajane. Semua mengikuti jejaknya sembari memulai konversasi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanya Gray pada Erza yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sukses. Tapi kami nyaris tak melakukan apa pun," jawab Erza, ia memesan kue keju stroberi pada Mirajane. "Natsu membasmi semuanya."

Gray diam, tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Erza heran. "Kelihatan aneh, tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa—"

"Oooiii… _Hentai Yarou_!" Natsu melemparkan cengiran bangga pada Gray. "Aku sudah melaksanakan pesanmu dengan baik."

"Hm." Gray mengangguk, seringai yang hanya dapat diartikan Natsu mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Terima kasih. Dan aku sudah menjaganya dengan baik."

"Aku tahu. Hehe." Natsu terkekeh. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Lucy, melemaskan otot-ototnya dan menatap Gray penuh nafsu bertarung. "Saatnya menyelesaikan urusan yang tertunda."

"Uhm-hm, siapa takut?" Gray membuka bajunya, membuangnya asal.

"Arrgghh… Pakai bajumu, Gray!" seru Lucy seraya menuding tubuh proporsional yang _topless_ itu. "Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Heeeaaah…" Keributan yang _familiar_ itu mulai merebut perhatian penyihir-penyihir lainnya.

Natsu mengobarkan api di tangannya, melesat cepat siap mendaratkan satu pukulan telak pada Gray.

"_Ice make: Lance!"_ Tombak-tombak es statis meluncur dari tangan Gray, hendak menusuk Natsu. Namun pemuda yang merupakan anak didikkan Igneel itu dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah.

Serpihan es berterbangan, beradu dengan percikkan api. Erza dan Lucy membuka payung untuk melindungi diri—entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya, Happy menyoraki Natsu sembari mendudukkan diri di bahu Lucy.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Selagi belum menimbulkan kerusakan dengan dampak maksimal, tak ada yang berminat menginterupsi pertarungan antar kawan-lawan sejati yang—mungkin saja—abadi.

"_Ano_, Lucy…" Mirajane bertopang dagu di depan penyihir celestial yang kekuatannya kian meningkat dari hari ke hari, "aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering makan es krim stroberi."

Erza menoleh pada Lucy yang sedang menikmati _Strawberry Sundae_-nya. Baik ia dan Mirajane bertukar pandangan tak mengerti ketika menemukan Lucy mengulum senyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucy, ekspresi misterius menggurati wajah cantiknya.

"Penasaran—tentu saja," jawab Mirajane.

Erza tersenyum. "Sepertinya sesuatu yang terjadi dengan es krim ada hubungannya denganmu. Tidakkah kau berbaik hati berbagi cerita dengan kami, Lucy?"

Hanya perasaan saja, atau sekarang Lucy sedang mengerling pada Gray yang sibuk berkelahi dengan Natsu?

"Ah, ketika aku sedang bersedih, seseorang justru memberikanku es krim."

**.**

**#~**~#**

**A "GrayLu" Fairy Tail Fanfiction, **

**.**

**Es Krim**

**.**

**By: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Gray Fullbuster menggerutu. Mata oniksnya tak henti bergulir nyalang mencari seorang gadis yang lari tanpa sebab dari markas Fairy Tail.

Cuaca semuram suasana, awan kelabu menggelayut di langit. Guntur menggelegar garang diiringi rinai hujan yang merintik deras. Meskipun dari tadi ia tak berhenti menggerutu, tetap saja pemuda tersebut tak menghentikan pencariannya jika hanya dihadang oleh cuaca buruk.

Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan temannya.

Pemuda yang memiliki sihir es itu sudah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kota Magnolia hanya untuk mencari gadis tersebut. Tak menghiraukan kondisinya sendiri yang basah kuyup oleh hujan.

Berdecak kesal, ia menuju rumah yang saat ini ditinggali penyihir celestial asal Fairy Tail. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah mengecek ke sana, tentu saja tiada eksistensi gadis dengan rambut pirang mencolok yang menghuni rumah sewaan tersebut.

Ketika putus asa membayangi langkahnya, Tuhan memberikan sedikit keringanan untuknya. Sejauh jangkauan pandangnya, seorang gadis yang dikenalinya terduduk di tepi jembatan. Murung menghiasinya. Salah satu roh celestial kesayangannya memandangnya kebingungan.

"Shessh…" Senyum lega terkembang, "Akhirnya ketemu juga."

Pemuda yang tak mengenakan baju itu bergegas menghampiri gadis yang tenggelam dalam lamunan, tak peduli langkahnya yang terlewat bersemangat memercikkan air pada setiap tepi genangan yang ditapakinya.

"Pupue…" Plue, roh celestial berhidung persis wortel, menoleh padanya yang berada di ujung jembatan.

Penyihir es tersebut mendekat pada roh celestial yang melonjak girang atas kehadirannya. Menepuk kepala bundarnya yang berwarna putih, merasakan tubuhnya yang selalu bergetar.

"Pupue!"

"Ck, ck." Gray menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak bisa ditahannya senyum lega melengkungkan bibirnya. "Ternyata kau asik melamun di sini. Tidak berniat bunuh diri dengan melompat ke sungai, 'kan, Lucy?"

Lucy Heartfilia tersentak. Lekas ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara. Menemukan pemuda berambut biru gelap yang lepek karena basah tersenyum kecil padanya. Namun putri keturunan Heartfilia itu tak membalas senyumnya.

"Enak saja. Aku masih sayang nyawa, tahu," ketus Lucy.

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyelamatkanmu."

Mata coklat cemerlangnya kembali difokuskan pada permukaan sungai yang bergelombang diterpa tetes-tetes hujan.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Lucy dengan nada terlampau datar.

Gray menghela napas pendek. "Sudah pergi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, Gray?"

"Erza, Natsu, dan Happy… mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka hampir membatalkan misi. Tapi Mystogan—mewakili Elfman dan juga Lisanna—keberatan dengan pembatalan misi.

"Aku meminta mereka tetap pergi. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menjagamu."

Gray tahu, di balik raut ketidakpeduliannya, tersirat bahwa Lucy ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut penuturannya.

"Katanya tidak enak badan. Kenapa malah hujan-hujanan?" sindir Gray.

Sekali lagi, masih tak ada respon.

"Istirahat saja di rumah," saran Gray.

Lucy membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

Gray menyabarkan diri sendiri. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu. Kalau kau sakit, Natsu pasti membakarku, Happy akan mencakarku, dan Erza mungkin saja memenggalku," katanya, mencoba bergurau.

"Aku ingin lihat."

"Kau pasti bercanda!" seru Gray, syok dengan tanggapan Lucy.

Lucy tertawa kecil. Ia meraih Plue dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menanggapi begitu serius?"

Mendengar Gray mengumpat, sekali lagi ia tertawa. Melihat gadis yang membelakanginya kembali tertawa, diam-diam Gray menarik napas lega. Kelihatannya Lucy sudah lebih rileks.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sebentar sewot, bercanda, lalu tertawa…" Gray memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan. Duduk di sebelah Lucy.

Hening.

"Sedang _"datang bulan"_, eh?"

"Ka-ka-kau punya si-hi-hir ilmu indera keenam, ya?" tuduh Lucy cepat-cepat, telunjuknya teracung dramatis ke arah Gray.

Gray menyingkirkan tangan Lucy dari wajahnya. "Ck. Mana mungkin ada sihir semacam itu?"

Tunggu. Bukankah tadi Gray mengatakan hal tabu untuk kaum adam; rahasia kaum hawa? Sejenak, Lucy merengut, terdiam sambil mencerna baik-baik perkataan Gray barusan.

Gray berjengit, bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala Lucy menyengatkan tatapan sengit padanya. Kemudian menjerit frustasi. "KYAA… AKU SEDANG TIDAK MENS—" Gadis yang memeluk Plue itu tersedak mengingat kelanjutan kata-katanya, "—a-a-aku tidak… TIDAAAK!"

Gray menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan masing-masing lengannya. Frekuensi teriakan Lucy setaraf petir yang menyambar penuh kilat. Rasanya seperti ada gelombang suara yang menghempaskan apa pun, asal sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu.

Tak lama sunyi menelan jeritan Lucy. Keheningan diisi oleh rinai hujan dan gelegar petir yang merajai awan kelabu.

"Astaga…" Usai mengurut dada, Gray berhasil menemukan suaranya, "…kau membuatku nyaris jantungan, tahu!" sentaknya galak.

"Pupupupu!" Bahkan Plue manggut-manggut—menyetujui perkataannya. Sepertinya roh dengan famili Nicolas itu sama terkejutnya dengan Gray.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Darimana kau tahu ini adalah _"waktuku"_, eh?" curiganya.

Lucy melotot pada Gray yang mendengus geli dengan tampang _sudah-kuduga-dia-memang-sedang-menstruasi_. "Mudah saja. Cewek yang sedang _"masanya"_ pasti menjadi terlalu sensitif. Plin-plan, dan sangat _moody_. Setiap cewek di Fairy Tail juga begitu, pasti jadi aneh dalam rentang waktu tertentu."

Tak menanggapi perkataan Gray, Lucy mengarahkan pandangannya pada permukaan sungai. Memandang refleksi dirinya yang terlihat amat berantakan.

"Sedang patah hati gara-gara si Salamander Bau, Lucy?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Oh, berarti karena Natsu dan juga Happy? Atau kau cemburu karena sudah mendengar kisah konyol mereka dengan Lisanna tentang keluarga itu, eh?"

"Itu tidaklah konyol, Gray."

"Mengaku sajalah!"

"Tidak—"

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, Lucy."

"AKU TIDAK PATAH HATI, _BAKA_ GRAY!"

Gray melonjak kaget karena Lucy mendampratnya tepat di depan muka. Sudah begitu, ia di_-knockout_ oleh airmata yang menganak sungai dari mata beriris coklat itu, Lucy mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri, menjaga jarak dari Lucy. Wahai Tuhan, kenapa laki-laki sepertinya harus ditakdirkan lemah oleh airmata wanita? Demi jenggot Master Makarov… ia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan Deliora lagi daripada harus menghadapi perempuan yang menangis.

"O-oi, Lucy… kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Khh… ti-tidak. A-aku te-tertawa… ukh—ha, ha, ha…" Tawa garing yang dipaksakan meluncur darinya. Tawa miris yang mengasihani diri.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gray mendengar tawa sesumbang itu di telinganya. Berdengung memilukan, sungguh tak enak didengar.

Padahal ia sendiri melihat dengan jelas airmata yang bergulir dari mata coklat itu bercampur dengan hujan. Dan Lucy sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupinya.

Panik menerpanya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batinnya. Ia sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam menangani seorang gadis yang menangis.

Panik, ia menoleh kanan-kiri. Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Gray berusaha menenangkan Lucy yang terisak sedih diguyur rinai hujan. Nihil hasilnya. Di tengah kekalutannya, ia teringat janjinya pada Natsu. Aduh, bisa mati ia dibakar Natsu kalau si Otak Terbakar itu sampai tahu Lucy dibuat menangis olehnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan menangis!" pesan Gray. Pemuda itu melompat turun dari pagar pembatas jembatan, lalu melesat pergi. Sekejap mata lenyap dari pandangan.

Lucy menunduk, wajahnya nampak kuyu. Sepasang tangan dengan permukaan kulit tak bercela meremas tepi rok biru remple.

Di antara sejuta makhluk hidup yang menghuni permukaan bumi… kenapa mesti Gray Fullbuster yang mengetahui kesedihannya? Sejujurnya, ia tak mengharapkan seseorang seperti Gray yang menemaninya menangis.

Yah, namanya juga takdir. Terima nasib sajalah, Lucy. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Gray jauh lebih peka, realistis, dan dapat diandalkan. Bukankah benar begitu?

"Hosh… ya-yang tadi, te-tentang Natsu—atau apa pun itu, huuffh—lupakan saja! Ma-maafkan aku…"

Tak lama, satu _cone_ es krim berwarna merah muda muncul di ruang pandangnya yang dikaburkan airmata.

Lucy tercenung.

"Hah, hah… jangan dipandangi saja. Es krim rasa air hujan itu tidak enak, Lucy," kata Gray dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Merasa tak tega atas upaya Gray meredakan tangisnya, diraihnya es krim pemberian penyihir es tersebut, sementara pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di sisi Lucy. Menormalkan kembali sistem pernapasannya.

"Memang aku ini anak kecil, apa?" gerutu Lucy, berusaha mengaburkan jejak tangisnya dengan menyeka airmata di pipinya yang bercampur dengan hujan.

Gadis yang merupakan putri Layla Heartfilia itu kini duduk manis menuntut penjelasan Gray, sembari menyesap es krim rasa stroberi yang meleleh lembut di mulutnya. Menyebarkan aroma manis yang dikecap oleh lidah.

"Tidak tahu." Gray mengedikkan bahu, "kupikir kau bukan anak kecil yang akan berhenti menangis kalau diberi permen, 'kan?"

Lucy memutar kedua bola mata coklatnya. Penasaran, ia bertanya pada Gray. "Kenapa kau memberikanku es krim?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, Gray berpikir sejenak. "Makan es krim sama saja dengan menangis," jawabnya singkat.

Ia tahu Lucy tak puas dengan jawabannya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Gray memulai penuturannya. "Kita makan es krim, membiarkannya meleleh lembut dalam mulut. Usai memakan es krim, yang tertinggal hanya rasa manis, bukan?

"Sama saja seperti tangisan yang tumpah karena tak terbendung lagi, biarkan meleleh hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah itu hanya menyisakan kelegaan mendalam karena telah menguras habis semua perasaan lewat airmatamu.

"Jika kau menangis, tandanya perasaanmu tidak beku, 'kan? Kau tetap manusia yang tidak bisa membekukan kesedihanmu, tetap saja manusia yang tidak bisa mempetiemaskan perasaan sendiri."

Gray menoleh, terheran-heran menemukan Lucy yang melongo tak percaya memandangnya. "Darimana kau belajar berpuitis seperti itu, Gray? Atau jangan-jangan kau alien?" tuduhnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan satu roh celestial-nya yang terkuat.

Gray terbatuk kecil, menyamarkan tawanya. "Oi, jangan mengarang sembarangan!"

Masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, Lucy berkata, "Aneh saja rasanya melihatmu seperti tadi. Siapa yang mengajarimu filosofi seperti itu?"

"Hem… waktu kecil, kalau aku atau Lyon menangis, Ul pasti memberikan kami es krim, lalu mengatakan hal seperti tadi," Gray mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada putrinya."

Mata oniksnya menerawang jauh. Gray tahu Ul hidup abadi dan kini mengawasinya menjalani hidup agar ia tidak terperangkap dalam kegelapan lagi… seindah biru es abadinya yang telah mencair dan bermuara ke laut.

"Yang Ul lakukan untukmu dan Lyon sungguhlah indah," komentar Lucy. Ada rasa sesak dan terharu mendengar makna es krim yang dituturkan oleh Gray.

Gray hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik Lucy. Kemudian ia menyesali keputusannya. Lucy masih menangis. "Oi, oi, kapan kau mau berhenti menangis?"

Lucy tertawa kecil, ia menyeka airmatanya, justru membuat wajahnya belepotan lelehan es krim. Rintikkan hujan menghapusnya perlahan dari wajah cantiknya. Ia terharu, sungguh.

"Dulu, waktu aku kecil, aku selalu bertanya pada Mama, kenapa beliau tidak memberikanku saudara… dia bilang, kalau aku punya teman, teman adalah saudaraku," tutur Lucy, tidak peduli meskipun banting setir—topik pembicaraan melenceng dari awalnya. "Sepi rasanya kalau sendiri. Tidak punya teman, tidak punya saudara."

"Oi, aku tidak keberatan punya adik Tuan Putri," tanggap Gray cepat, diliriknya Lucy dengan tatapan lunak.

Lucy tertawa gembira. Ia menggandeng lengan kanan Gray, menyandarkan diri pada pemuda tersebut. Gray sendiri diam saja. Dia tahu Lucy butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Es krimnya terlupakan, namun Plue dengan senang hati meneruskan jejaknya—menandaskan es krim rasa stroberi yang diberikan Gray.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah bukan Tuan Putri," kata Lucy dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya. Kau sekarang hanyalah Lucy." Gray menyeringai.

"Baiklah… Jadi, sekarang kau harus mengantarku pulang! Terus, antar aku jalan-jalan, Gray!" kata Lucy, riang. Tangisannya lenyap tak berjejak, seolah memang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan misi bersama? Aku perlu bayar uang sewa rumah."

"Oi, oi. Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku dengan gaya Tuan Putri begitu. Kau ini terlalu dekat dengan Erza sampai-sampai ketularan caranya memerintah. Dan lagi, sampai kapan kau menempel padaku begini?" Gray berusaha menyentakkan lengannya. Namun Lucy membandel, ia tetap kukuh menggelayuti Gray.

"Ah, kita terlihat lebih mirip orang pacaran daripada bersaudara, Gray," ujar Lucy.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy dan Gray bertukar seringai. Ide aneh tercetus di benak mereka.

"Ingatkan aku kalau ada Juvia. Bisa-bisa habis aku dilibas airnya."

"Haha, paling juga si Salamander Bau atau Happy keburu datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau orang-orang di serikat bertanya kenapa kita mendadak jauh lebih akrab daripada biasanya?"

Gray—dengan mimik pura-pura serius—menjawab, "Jawab saja hubungan kita sudah naik setingkat lebih serius."

Lucy ikut memasang ekspresi pura-pura berpikir keras. "Yup. Maksudnya, persahabatan atau persaudaraan—semacamnyalah."

Mereka tergelak bersama, tersedak hujan, saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Namun kebahagiaan telak tak kunjung surut.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Cerita yang sungguh inspiratif dan sangat indah," komentar Erza usai Lucy menceritakan kenangan yang masih segar dalam ingatannya.

Mirajane bertepuk tangan. "Sependapat dengan Erza. Sayang, kau tak mau memberitahukan siapa yang menyebabkanmu jadi begitu menyukai es krim."

Benar. Lucy memang berbagi kisahnya seputar kenapa ia menjadi sangat menyukai es krim. Namun ia tak menceritakan bahwa Gray Fullbuster adalah orang yang menolongnya. Gadis yang kini amat menyukai es krim rasa stroberi tersebut juga tak menceritakan secara detail mengenai kisahnya. Hanya beberapa bagian yang dirasanya penting saja.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa orang yang Lu _chan_ maksudkan." Levy ikut nimbrung, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya nakal pada sahabatnya.

Lucy melonjak terkejut. Aduh, gadis sepintar Levy tentu saja dapat menganalisa begitu akurat, dan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa Gray adalah orang yang sebenarnya ada dalam cerita tersebut. Ia menggeleng, menghunjamkan tatapan memelas pada Levy.

Untung saja kegaduhan dari para lelaki yang bertengkar merebut perhatian. Diam-diam Lucy menghembuskan napas lega.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, Natsu, Elf _Niichan_!" seru Lisanna, gadis itu berkacak pinggang seraya memisahkan kakaknya dengan Natsu.

"Sebagai pria sejati, kau tak akan membiarkan kawan-kawanmu berkelahi!"

"Tch. Siapa juga yang mau melawan Elfman?" dengus Natsu, "Aku punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Apa kau tak bosan berantem terus dengan Gray, Natsu? Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah bosan."

"Itu karena kau tak mengerti, Lisanna. Andaikan kau mempunyai rival—"

"—tak sepantasnya kau memberi contoh yang buruk pada anak kita, Happy. Kau ayahnya, bukan?"

"AAARGHH… itu cerita lama!"

"Cerita lama? Tapi itu nyata, kan?"

"Grrhh… kapan aku bisa menang berdebat melawan Lisanna? Oh, hentikan semua ini!"

"Hihihi. Sudahlah, Natsu!"

Alih-alih meralat perkataan Natsu, Gray—yang tak sengaja menangkap basah kilat kesedihan di sepasang mata coklat—menyudahi perkelahian itu secara sepihak. Memungut bajunya, kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Gray berdecak kecil. Ditemukannya Lucy melamun memandangi es krim. Lagi-lagi gadis itu bersedih. Ditepuknya bahu Lucy, membuat sepasang mata hazel menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau makan es krim terus… tak takut tubuhmu membengkak, eh?"

Pandangannya berubah, tatapan galak yang tak asing untuk Gray. "Apa maksudmu dengan _"membengkak"_, eh?"

"Gemuk," jawab Gray tanpa filter terlebih dahulu.

Gray berjengit mendapati Lucy memelototinya. Gray menangkis dengan lengannya saat Lucy melayang pukulan sekeras mungkin pada bahu tegapnya—seperti pukulan main-main karena Gray dapat menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Bilang saja kau juga mau," ketus Lucy sebal. Ia menyendok segumpal es krim stroberi, lalu mendaratkannya asal sepanjang hidung sampai dagu si penyihir es.

Natsu yang melihat aksi Lucy itu tergelak puas. "_Nice_, Lucy!"

"Pueh." Gray menyeka es krim stroberi yang mengotori wajahnya dengan tisu yang disediakan Mirajane. "Cih. Kau sengaja menjadikanku bahan tertawaan untuk Salamander Bau," tuduh Gray.

Lucy mengedikkan bahu, ia menoleh acuh tak acuh pada Gray. Diulurkannya sesendok es krim pada Gray. "Benarkah? Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Lucy menyuapkan sesendok es krim dengan benar pada Gray.

"Gahahaha. Sejak kapan kau jadi _Baby Sitter_ untuk si _Pantsu Yarou_, Lucy?" Natsu kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Gray menelan es krimnya. Refleks melepaskan bajunya, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. "Bilang saja kau iri."

Natsu berkacak pinggang. "Dan kenapa aku mesti iri padamu, hah?"

"Hum…" Gray menyeringai, "karena disuapi Lucy. Kau juga mau, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi kening mereka beradu, aura api dan es berbenturan menguar ke seluruh penjuru aula. Mereka semua tertawa bersama melihat polah kekanakkan Natsu dan Gray yang amat normal disaksikan.

Natsu melayangkan tinjunya. Namun tinju menghantam lantai karena Gray tiba-tiba saja menghilang, hanya menyisakan kepulan asap transparan. Urat di keningnya berkedut kesal mendapat rivalnya melenggang santai menuju Lucy.

"Oi, jangan berani-berani kau lari dari pertarungan, _Hentai Yarou_!"

"He? Kepentok apa kau pagi ini, Gray?" tanya Lucy, gadis itu melongo tak percaya ketika Gray, tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, kembali menyendok es krimnya.

Kemudian, Lucy membisikkan sesuatu pada penyihir es yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Natsu mendelik tidak suka. Erza dan Happy bertukar pandangan heran. Lalu Gray menyeringai.

"Es krimnya enak," jawab Gray, sama sekali tidak berkesinambungan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lucy.

"Hm, tentu saja!" ucap Lucy. Ia tersenyum manis pada Mirajane yang memiringkan kepalanya. Sama seperti yang lainnya, tak mengerti situasi.

Gray tak menggubris Natsu yang mencak-mencak karena ia memonopoli Lucy—tuduhan sepihak yang dilayangkan Natsu si Salamander, Happy yang meneriakkan ejekan menggoda, serta Erza yang meminta klarifikasi masalah. Lucy turut bungkam dibuatnya.

Penyihir Fairy Tail lainnya, seperti biasa, hanya menonton dan berkomentar saja.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Gray, mata oniksnya mengerling Lucy yang memandanginya dengan seuntai senyum lembut.

"Kau seperti es krim, Gray."

Mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan, Gray balas menyunggingkan seutas senyum.

Bagi Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster benar-benar seperti es krim. Kendati dingin, namun penyihir es tersebut begitu lembut dan terkadang bertingkah hingga menjejakkan kesan manis.

**.**

_**OWARI**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**_Long-shot._ Minim konflik, alur lompat-lompat, gaje, garing pula. Hiks, kepengen deh ngebuat fic GrayLucy yang _romance_, tapi belum punya idenya. Mudah-mudahan Dewi Inspirasi lekas meniup ubun-ubunku dengan segudang ide yang sesuai. Habis, dari kemaren dapetnya ide angsty terus. #ehem yang lagi galau**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan kehadirannya! ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
